Sunrise Serenade
by stardustx3
Summary: While being raised by vampires,living an ordinary life is practically impossible for Rachel.When Jared, a much dangerous appears, how far will the Cullens go to protect her?Is loving him possible too or is it far too risky?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Sunrise**

Everyone knows that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's love was meant to be. But what if there was another story in the shadows that surpasses the danger to "love". What if the vampire turned out to be not so innocent; What if the heroine was in love with the werewolf this time?

Prequel:

What is this indescribable feeling someone gets when you are away from the person you love. Maybe it's a twinge in the heart, a crossing of an eyebrow to symbolize how you feel. How can you last in this despairing feeling where a day seems to last a lifetime. It hadn't crossed my mind to give up just yet, when that person, my only hope in this abyss of darkness might be around the corner. Why, I thought, why does it have to be me? Yet, despite my words, I have no feeling of regret.

Chapter One:

"Rachel?" crooned a familiar voice that made my hairs stand up. The whisper tickled my neck causing me to jump up.

"Ness," I complained, "What is it?" My patience was on it's edge. It was nearly dawn when my little sister decided to wake me up. I haven't slept half the night because of the creaking shutters, and pouring rain that drew shadows across the wall. I've always been prone to ghosts because of my superstitious ways. But who am I to speak when I live in a house full of vampires. Yep, you heard me correctly; those bloodsucking vampires in fantasy stories. But, despite the fact that my life as a human was endangered every moment I am with them, I was never afraid. How can I be scared when I've spent nearly my whole life with them; they were the closest people that I can actually call a family.

"You were going to make cookies with me though," she spoke suddenly making me lose my train of thoughts. Even when frowning she looked like an angel sent from heaven. Renesme Cullen was her full name. She had statuesque figure of a vampire though she was half human. The blush across her cheeks and wide, beady eyes were a constant reminder of that. Her waist long curly brown hair was sprawled across her face which is set with a depressed expression. Despite her intimidating features, she was my best friend.

"How many times do I have to explain that I, want, more, sleep! Please do something else, please," I pleaded as my eyelids drooped on their own. Life was hard having a little sister.

"Fine," she replied with a deflated expression.

Huh, I thought, she didn't usually give up this easily. Usually she argued until the last minute when my head was about to explode.

"Renesme... what's wrong?" I asked, concerned about her behavior.

She smirked and looked as if she wanted to burst out laughing, "Today was your first day being a Junior!"

I groaned, I can't believe I forgot. Today was my worst nightmare-school. I sighed, and flipped my head looking the other way. Fortunately, Ness knew not to burst my bubble and started to stalk away. I closed my eyes, and I feel asleep before I could have a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Chapter Two:

"Rachel!" yelled my sister _again. _Seriously, was she trying to kill me?

"Bella said to hurry up and get down here quickly!" screamed my sister and I thought I heard distant scolding from my stepmother. Apparently calling her Bella instead of Mother was unacceptable.

"Jacob is here," she added and giggled.

My eyes shot open and my head flipped up as if I were remotely programed that way every time I heard the word Jacob. I sigh and slapped my forehead, how can I be so immature, I thought. Love between a human and werewolf spelled impossible.

I tried to dress quickly and wore whatever my hand grabbed from the enormous closet that was a gift from Alice. Fashion was foreign word to me. Despite Alice's constant nagging and spending an enormous fortune on clothing, I always got to pick out some plain clothing that was comfortable instead of something nice. I snapped on a digital watch that I've received on my birthday from Jacob. It was sky blue, simple, and a memento from the person I have loved since the beginning of time.

I quickly brushed my hair that was long, wavy, and dark brown with shades of caramel highlights in the sunlight. My eyes were a chocolate brown with a tint of green when you looked closely(i guess you can call that hazel). But my voice was the feature that always stood out. No matter where I went, people praised the soft outlook of my voice. It was almost like a _vampire's_. Some even though my destiny was be a singer. Despite my unnatural features, I was never close to being as beautiful or graceful as the rest of my family. I've never known my parents or my background since I was raised by vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Reneesme, and.. Jacob, they are all people I call my family.

"Rachel Cull-" Bella started called but stopped halfway when I interrupted.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the spiraling staircase in the enormous mansion I lived in deep in the woods. I went directly to the kitchen when though I presumed everyone would be in the living room since they didn't eat human food, but preferred an "animal diet". I was caught surprised by my family when they were standing in the kitchen waiting for me. My breath was caught at my throat. I would never get use to their inhuman ways.

"S-So.. What's the big deal?" I stuttered. Their faces looked amused.

Esme was the first to speak, "I hope we didn't frighten you," she stated in a motherly way. Esme was born to be a mother, or maybe a teacher, any job that was require an understanding, caring person like her. "We specially made you breakfast since it was you first day of school."

I bit my lips to keep back the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to admit it but I was touched by their thoughtfulness. Well, maybe everyone except Emmett who always joked around.

"Thanks you," I whispered softly and turned my head to escape the awkwardness. I looked at the dinning table and expected a carton of orange juice and maybe an omelette but it was a gourmet seemingly prepared for a king. I could only stand there staring, hardly surprised.

"Geez," I muttered quietly. I hear a familiar chuckle from the end of the table and turned around. It was Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled, lounging towards him for a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah, there's so much work to do at La Push since Sam with Emily most of the time." He rolled his eyes.

"I've missed you." He replied softly staring into my eyes. It was like he was looking straight into my soul, seeing my feelings for him. He wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful and handsome as his dark hair spilled across his russet colored skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt that emphasized his muscular chest. Apparently we dressed alike. My hands reached to stroke his hair feeling the soft strands weave through my fingers.

"Ahem," coughed Emmett. Reneesme elbowed him and whispered something incoherent.

I blushed and I let go of Jacob awkwardly, missing the warmth of his body. I quickly ate breakfast which the rest of my family scrambled to the living room leaving me along with Jacob. We had short conversations about La Push and the tribe. There were a few upcoming events that he invited me to. I accepted gladly seeing him smile at my answer. I quickly finished breakfast and grabbed my bag checking if I've missed anything. I ran downstairs to say my goodbyes.

"Good luck Rachel!" said Alice with wide, beady eyes . And I though _I _was suppose to be excited. I smiled and gave her bear hug. She was so small. I was afraid I would break her delicate frame, yet I knew a bear would be no match against her. I noticed Jasper at the corner with his caramel eyes fixed on Alice. Even though my family has explained to me about their past, but I never really understood their centuries worth of emotions.

"Bye, everyone!" I yelled as I ran towards Jacob's truck. It was red and similar to Bella's orange truck. 'I built it myself' I heard him proudly say every time I rode in it.

"Rachel! Hurry up and get in. We're going to be late." scolded Reneesme. I rolled my eyes; it wasn't my fault I didn't have super speed or strength that vampires had. I got in the truck and stared outside the window pondering about how being Junior was going to be like. I had a few friends last year and wasn't sure how this year was going to turn out. At least guys weren't going to be on my top priorities. I've loved Jacob since I was born and won't stop anytime soon; I was positive about that. Despite my spacing out, the ride was long. Time always felt long and dragged by slowly. Sometimes an hour would feel like a day. I've always wondered why.

"Bye, Jake!" Reneesme and I said together in sync and waved as we got out.

"Nessie, take care of Rachel, okay?" he smiled his bright smile and waved goodbye. I saw Reneesme roll her eyes. "And, good luck," he flashed us a goofy grin and patted Reneesme's head while messing up her hair in the process.

"You guys are so lovey dovey sometimes," I heard her whisper quietly.

I blushed, " It's not like that, we aren't even a couple yet." I replied.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about guys, half the guys at school swoons at your very presence." I muttered, frowning.

"It can't be helped." she smirked. Her face transformed into a frown and her eyebrows twisted together. It was such a sad sight, that I couldn't bear from my own best friend.

"Sometimes I just wished that someone would love me." she turned away.

"Ness, I'm sure you will." I patted her head and lead her inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3:

"Ness, I think we're lost.." I whispered, running after her.

Apparently we made it past the driveways through the gym and now into some foreign place. We've been wandering for about 10 minutes now, unsure about where to go. We haven't met a single person yet since we left the gym. My first instinct would be fear, but somehow I felt safe as long as Nessie was here. My legs felt tired, because I've never been very fond of exercising; keeping up with Reneesmee was hard work.

"I knew we should have gotten a map!" I mumbled to myself. "They never told us there would be some secret hideout."

We explored around until Nessie finally found a way out, or so she thought it was. I tugged on her sleeve as I walked around. I was scared she would run away and leave me stranded here; she could've, my presence was just an obstacle to her.

"Ugh, everything is all mushy here! It'll ruin my outfit." she complained.

Somehow, I could totally agree with her. The mud mixed with rain and earth got all over my sneakers. My t-shirt got scratched by some twigs and turned yellowish from the bark. The ground was slippery and my me unsure if I would slip. It surprised my how I didn't fall over yet. I remember I used to be really clumsy when I was little; maybe the vampire's supernatural ways would rub off on me over time.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered. Somehow the eerie silence was getting on my nerves.

Nessie was about to reply when a dark figure from the distance seemed to flash back and forth, running towards us. It wasn't a surprising sight except the person was moving faster than my eyes could keep up. I was both confused and relived. The figure must've been a vampire but, why were the Cullens here? I stared up and saw Renesme's murderous expression. That got me even more baffled.

"Nessie? What's wrong? " I asked quietly.

"Get ready to run." she replied crouching like she was about to attack.

Did I hear her correctly? Maybe my brain must've perceived her words wrong.

"Hello, You must be the Cullens." I heard from an alluring voice behind me. It didn't sound right, not familiar at all. As my head whipped around I thought I saw Edward at first,but his complexion was somehow different. The stranger was more muscular than Edward but not even close to Emmett. He had the same tousled hair that seemed very professional but looked effortless. His eyes were penetrating and mysterious yet his gaze looked soft. It was a deep black, so dark it surpasses coal to the point it even looked blue. Long brown lashes framed his eyes making it looked wide and beady. I was beginning to second guess myself. What were the chance that his person could be a vampire; he didn't even look like one. But the little streak of sunlight gave his cover away. His skin sparkled like millions of diamonds making him look even more like an angel. His brown hair gave off a dark glow that matched his eyes. That was enough to confirm my suspicions. I still didn't understand why Renesme looked so anxious.

"What do you want, Jared?" she snarled. I flinched even though the remark was not directed toward me. It still hurt to see Nessie that way.

"Reneesmee," he said to himself, "What a beautiful name," he paused. " I want you to know that we mean no harm; after all, we are going to attend the same school."

It seemed he didn't notice me at all. Maybe I had a chance to escape like Reneesme said.

"Who's that with you?" he asked, genuinely curious. Oops, spoke too soon.

"It's none of you business. I suggest you leave. Now." she still spoke in a disgusted tone. "And I hope to never see you again. Ever."

"Now don't be such a party spoiler. I haven't had my chance to have fun yet." he spoke with a wicked glint in his eyes. A shiver ran down my spine. He was at Reneesme's side in a flash; he tilted her chin up to face him. Reneesme closed her eyes and she gripped her hands into a fist.

"You can't harm me, you know," he whispered in her ear.

Just then he whipped his head up and stared menacingly at me. The expression on his face shocked me. His eyes seemed to turn red by the second. He slowly let go of Reneesmee's chin and walked towards me.

"Nessie?" I mumbled as I stepped back trying to keep his distance from me even. I tried to run backwards but I slipped on the mud and fell backwards.

"That voice. Just like a vampire's. That's why I didn't recognize it" he said to himself as he advanced toward me.

W-what do you want?!" I asked as panic filled my voice. " Stay away from me." I commanded, like he was going to listen. My voice wavered and my arms waved in front of my trying to protect myself.

His eyes looked like he slightly flinched. For a moment, I thought he was perfectly harmless. But I was wrong. His face looked torn in two. It looked like he was debating whether to attack me or not. Apparently, he decided to attack. I mustered my strength and decided to run for it. Of course he was ten times faster and stronger than me. I had no chance. I looked at Reneesme. She looked froze, distant almost, like she was staring off into space. Was this how a vampire died? I ran towards Nessie in a panic, trying to deny my assumptions every step of the way. I made it halfway when he grabbed my arm and swung me to the ground. He bent down opening his mouth and preparing to bite. I opened my eyes in shock. His features seemed to emphasize itself more when he was so close. I've never met anyone to beautiful, and deadly the other part of myself thought. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come.

"Let go of her!" I heard Nessie yell. I opened my eyes just in time to see Reneesmee haul him to the ground. The impact sounded sounded similar to a flash of thunder. I wanted to put my hands up to cover my ears but I just stood there staring, uncertain of what to do anymore.


End file.
